hogsfandomcom-20200214-history
AMAX Interactive
About ERS Games ERS Game Studios is a developer of Hidden Object, Puzzle and Adventure games, founded in 2006, with headquarter offices in Ukraine. ERS has currently made 53 games, positioning it as one of the leading developers for the genre. Its founders were Eugene Veremeiev, Ruslan Pismennyi and "Sergey." Sergey left the company in 2007. His place was taken by Vladimir Savenkov. Games ERS has made 53 games, but not all of them are Hidden Object, Puzzle or Adventure. Most ERS games release first in Collector's Edition (CE) format. CEs contain a bonus play chapter, strategy guide, and other extras (typically achievements, some type of collectibles, and option to replay movies/cutscenes, puzzles and hidden object scenes, etc.) Subsequent to the CE release, usually about one month later, a standard edition is released without all or any of the CE extras. = ERS Games Series in alphabetical order : Azada (series taken over from original developer Big Fish Games Studios) - Azada (Big Fish Games Studios) 1. In Libro 2. Elementa Dark Tales: Edgar Allan Poe's 1. Murders in the Rue Morgue (2010) 2. The Black Cat (2010) 3. The Premature Burial (2011) 4. The Gold Bug (2013) 5. The Masque of the Red Death (2013) 6. The Fall of the House of Usher (2014) 7. The Mystery of Marie Roget (2015, Feb) Grim Facade 1. Mystery of Venice (2011, Jun) 2. Sinister Obsession (2012, Jul) 3. The Cost of Jealousy (2013, Feb) 4. A Wealth Of Betrayal (2014, Apr) 5. The Artist and the Pretender (2014, Sep) 6. Hidden Sins (2015, Jun) Haunted Halls 1. Green Hills Sanitarium 2. Fears from Childhood 3. Revenge of Doctor Blackmore 4. Nightmare Dwellers Haunted Legends 1. The Queen of Spades 2. The Bronze Horseman 3. The Undertaker 4. The Curse of Vox 5. The Stone Guest 6. The Dark Wishes (2015, May) Maestro 1. Music of Death 2. Notes of Life 3. Music from the Void 4. Dark Talent Phantasmat (series taken over from original developer Codeminion) - Phantasmat (Codeminion) 1. Crucible Peak 2. The Endless Night Puppetshow 1. Mystery of Joyville 2. Souls of the Innocent 3. Lost Town 4. Return to Joyville 5. Destiny Undone 6. Lightning Strikes 7. The Price of Immortality (2015, Mar) Queen's Tales 1. The Beast and the Nightingale 2. Sins of the Past Redemption Cemetery 1. Curse of the Raven 2. Children's Plight 3. Grave Testimony 4. Salvation of the Lost 5. Bitter Frost 6. The Island of the Lost Reveries 1. Sisterly Love 2. Soul Collector Shadow Wolf Mysteries 1. Curse of the Full Moon 2. The Bane of the Family 3. Cursed Wedding 4. Under the Crimson Moon (2014, Jun) 5. Tracks of Terror (2015, Jul) Spirits of Mystery 1. Amber Maiden 2. Song of the Phoenix 3. The Dark Minotaur 4. The Silver Arrow Twilight Phenomena 1. The Lodgers of House 13 2. Strange Menagerie 3. The Incredible Show 'STAND-ALONE GAMES' (games with no "series") - in order of date of release: *Dark Alleys: Penumbra Motel, 2012 *Gothic Fiction: Dark Saga, 2012 *Reality Show: Fatal Shot, 2012 *Flight of Fancy: Two Doves, 2013 *Forgotten Books: The Enchanted Crown, 2014 *Beyond the Unknown: A Matter of Time, 2014 *Christmas Eve: Midnight's Call, 2014 Previous Releases (before partnering with publisher/distributor Big Fish Games) Steve the Sherrif 1. Steve the Sherrif 2. Steve the Sherrif 2: The Case of the Missing Thing Other - Sarah Malibu and the Lost World - Mysterious Travel: The Magic Diary 'UPCOMING RELEASES': 1:Shadow Wolf Mysteries: Tracks of Terror Collector's Edition 2:Redemption Cemetery 7-Clock of Fate 3:Spirits of Mystery 5- Chains of Promise Sources *http://www.ersgamestudios.com *http://www.bigfishgames.com/blog/developer-focus-ers-game-studios/ *https://www.facebook.com/ERSGameStudios?ref=br_tf Picture Gallery Category:Developers